The Lost Son, Child of Hope
by Lewsx
Summary: In the grim dark Galaxy, where war and death rule a small spark of hope and warmth is born. The Child of a Goddess has born, Hope incarnate. Weep for your salvation! Weep for Him! A story that I came up when I was really young, hope you all like this.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my take on the Universe of Warhammer 40K! I have had this OC I am using here as a character design for years now, but I never got to write anything down from it all. The Main Character is the son of Eldar Goddess, Isha. During the story, most things will be explained in better detail. I will do some lore changes and somethings might be different, like the Fall of the Aeldari, War in the Heavens and generally the Eldar and Chaos lore will be the same, but with few big and small changes. Without further ado shall we start the Journey?**

* * *

It's 40,000 millennia, The Milky Way galaxy is filled with untold horrors, uncountable wars rage in the cosmos while many races fight for Galaxy wide domination or their self-made twisted reasons. In all this horror and war not much else happens, innocents die for simple reasons as born in worse living conditions while many others live in pristine palaces, with healthy food and medical care. The alien threat is ever-present in every Hive World, Agri World or simple every world where Human life exists. In this hell what some call galaxy, Unspoken horrors lurk in the dark places of every world, looming presence of something that has always been there, and will continue being there. The Immaterial horrors, Daemons, Spawn from the twisted nether called Warp. The twisting, nightmare filled realm none should gaze, for whatever lurks there gazes back. In all this horror and death, a cry pierces the silent corridors and hazard filled Hive City sector of Armadas.

Small child, no older than few days bellows in the dark, filth-ridden alleyway all alone. The sound of crying might have attracted someone or something whatever lurks in these horrible death holes. Shuffling can be heard and soft footfalls on the wet ground when a set of worn boot covered feet appear near the crying child. Two clothed hands take the bundle to their arms. The crying stops, two bright emerald eyes of a small boy focus on soot and ash-covered man's face, two grey orb's looks at back at those two clear crystal green eyes. Something sparks in the child's eyes, making the man gasp, he could feel... Something from this boy, something unnatural, yet not something out of darkness or malice, untold warmth, and feeling of... Hope? Is there such thing as Hope or warmth in this world, in this galaxy? The man couldn't tell or know, but something made him decide to wrap another rag around the child while holding him against his chest gently, hiding his small body from any unwanted eyes or attention. The man didn't know this, but his very choice to take this small infant would remake and reshape the very foundations of the Galaxy. This, the Fate shines, and a small sliver of hope is born in the heart of a grieving mother. Her race could still be saved, with the Galaxy still having hope, so can she have some.

The Galaxy as a whole could feel something was coming, something that would rend everything asunder that is known and set into a new order. Let the Hope sing, in a dark and horror-filled Worlds of the Galaxy. Let the Son of Hope shine forevermore...

* * *

Sound of bare feet slapping against the wet cold ground fill the silent street. Sound of shouting and few cracks of an autogun follow, what is then followed by barely restrained laughter of a young boy. Vaulting over fallen industrial pipe sizing in few dozen meters and rolling to a halt at the other side young boy snorts at the yelling and curses coming from the other side. Looking at the reason of the chase, a small brown satchel filled with real-deal imperial credits, a good catch for the boy, brilliant if he can say so. Standing upright, shaking few scraps of filth from his ash-covered clothing the young boy whirls around, starting to trek towards alley's and other crawly holes in the Northen Hive sector, so said: "Living" quarters for the "Workforce"... More like a den of filth and slaves! Finding a good ledge and few pipes leading on the twenty meter tall housing this young rascal hops up, taking hold a pipe and hoisting easily himself up on it before making his way towards the rooftops, a lot better way to move around in the Hive than in the highly deadly, and totally death filled alley's.

"No thank you, I find climbing a lot better thank you very much..." The Young boy muses to himself while reaching to tops.

The massive Hive city spreads around in every direction the eye can see, only lights coming from the massive light poles and spires reaching to sky, sky that is ever dark from ash and toxic gas that permits the warming rays of the sun from falling on the Hive Armadas, shrouding all in the ever-present cold dark. The young boy has only once felt the sun on his pale skin, that time a shuttle came down from the skies, splitting the clouds for few very short seconds. From that day forward his yearning for that warmth has been driving him to climb higher whenever he can, but never has he been able to reach the upper spires... That will change, if not tonight then soon, He will have his warmth, isn't it something every living being should have as a birthright? The warming breeze and soft, not acid rains caressing their skin? Or are those just fiction from Audio Databooks, something that isn't allowed for hivers like him? Standing up from a crouch, the boy decides to try once more, there must be way up high enough to see the sun!

Starting to run, the boy skids along the roofs, vaulting and hopping up and down over obstacles with ease he finds his way to an antenna that leads to one of the smaller spires, from where he can start looking for a way up. Throwing the satchel over his shoulder to rest on his back, young boy hops towards a ledge, arms extended he manages to grab hold from the hard steel ledge, hoising his leg over it and quickly standing again to continue this, ledges, pipes and many hundreds of wires like vines cover the sides of the massive steel and ceramite spires sides, nearly laughable ease the boy finds his way higher and higher. His small, dark form granting him cover from many ships and other flying vehicles going from spire to spire. Reaching for halfway closed ventilation shaft the boy catches hold of an askew pointing piece of pipe, flinging himself there to take few breaths, he must have scored at least three hundred meters now... Few thousand meters to go.

Reaching for a compound grey steel water bottle on his hip he takes few gulps of clear water, something he had to nearly die for not a few days ago, water being source of most fighting around the hivers. The water given down to them is mostly loaded with waste drugs and toxins to kill them for some noble's sick pleasure, something he has witnessed many times and still can't come to understand how and why someone could kill and torture others, what has someone ever done to them?

"_Tch_... Total pricks... Can't they notice that we suffer down here? And for what? To give them their worth of credits!" The boy rants before huffing and closing his eyes.

Soon he stands up again, eyes open he gulps one more time from his water bottle and latches it back on his belt, which is also worn, but holding together still, so, Good thing! Reaching up he takes hold of thick wire, starting to hoist himself up with both arms he makes his way up. His arms giving a dull sense of strain but never has he felt the exhaustion from physical labor, well he hasn't ever given it much doubt it being a saving grace to be able to do something not even grown adults can do in mere age of ten cycles... Pushing those thoughts away he makes his way to the top of the smaller spire near the three massive ones, not the tallest, but both have access to bridge lines towards the most massive spire on the horizon. The main spire of Hive city Armadas reaches ten kilometers high in the sky, piercing the clouds and no doubt reaching to the heavens! Again! Pushing the not needed thoughts away when climbing potentially most deadly wire and sharp metal wall of the spire...! Coughing he sees the side of the bigger spire no more than forty meters away from himself, thinking hard and looking around he sees a vire bundle... Maybe... Yeah!

Taking the bundle of wire, tying a loop in the other end he starts to swing it around with his right arm, giving it a good amount of momentum he then extends his arm forward with all the force his body can give, aiming at the side of the tower. The wire soars through the air, going forever...

"Come on come on... Reach it!" The boy hops up and down, hoping that his plan even works this far!

Solid smack echoes, then the improvised rope stays there, giving it hard tug few times, earning satisfied nod and a wide smile he takes hold of the wire with death grips, gulping air he looks down at the metropolis, dozens of lights and smaller sharp-pointed towers... Well, you only live once! Bending his knees, readying his legs he jumps forward with all of his strength, the rope going taunt and holds! Soaring through the air he sees the side of the massive spire coming closer, not planning this far his eyes widens, panic finding a way to his breathing, looking around with fast-spinning head he notices another batch of wires.

"There!" He shouts to himself, aiming straight to the mass of wires he smashes into them, grunting from the impact and going limb in the wires, having his body tangled into them he hangs there with few coughs forcing their way out of his lungs. Taking long and hard inhales of air into his lungs he looks around, spotting that yes, he is now five hundred meters up in the air, peering down all the way while hanging from a tangled mess of wires, not the best spot to be...

* * *

Placing the porcelain cup down on the pristine white and red painted table, sighing a young girl, no more than thirteen cycles old in red dress with white whirls look out of the thick reinforced glass window, peering into the dark and honestly horrible looking hive city with bored eyes. Letting another sigh come from her mouth she stands to walk closer the window, seeing the massive hive open to her. Her father, wealthy businessman on this planet only having this one-kilometer high spire for themselves, not the tallest ones for sure, this one not reaching over the dark ash clouds that blanket the hive city Armadas always. Not actually bothering for how tall the spire is, it's a lot better than many others, near the city center with its landing pads it's a good spot, and quite far from the underhive tunnels in the filth filled expanses. Not bothering to idle there long she turns around just when a loud smack can be heard from the other side of the glass window. Whirling around to look outside with raised brow.

Not seeing anything at first... Before a movement catches her eyes. The wire bundle near the window is moving, and something or someone seems to be tangled in it! The first reaction this young girl makes is turning around fast, and bolting to the door of her well-decorated room filled with plushies and toys. Pressing the sliding door, hissing and gears make a sound as it opens she steps outside on the clean and brown colored hallway where two guards in Imperial flak armor stand with las pistols.

"Guards, there is someone stuck outside the window..." She says with a clear, young tone, eyeing the guards.

"Someone outside the window?" The other one asks with not believing tone, looking at his work partner who is as much confused by the young lady's words.

The girl huffs slightly, nodding twice.

"Yes, there is someone tangled in the wires near the window, I am not joking!" She shouts out, looking embarrassed now because the guards won't believe her.

Both guards nod fast, bowing slightly.

"We didn't mean to slight you m'lady, I will head to get someone look outside while Herman stays to guard you." The other man nods before turning around to scurry away quickly to get someone look outside for the odd circumstance.

The now named Guard Herman nods, following the young girl inside her room and near the window. Peering outside with his other hand resting near his laspistol. It's not unheard of thugs trying to climb the towers, but one of the medium-sized towers... Scaling those is impossible for normal human beings!

"This is odd, the toxins and ash in the air this high even should kill normal humans, and the sheer height and need of stamina to climb this far needs to be nearly cosmic for human..." Herman muses out loud, indeed seeing someone hanging from the wires, clearly a human being tangled there.

The young Girl shuffles there, peering outside at the tangled person. Who might that be..? Some thug or mutant trying to reach the wealthy or maybe it's one of those spies from Lady Tyburs stories! Nevertheless, a hover pad with five armed guards and few serfs come near the window, pointing a light beam at the tangled person. The light now reveals a young boy hanging there wearing a brown shirt with few holes and ash-covered grey loose-fitting shorts. Barefeet and arms covered in dirt and ash too. The boy looks at the light and people with dinner-plate-sized eyes, seemingly starting to rip the wires and try to escape with clear panic in his movements. The guards take their lasguns, not shooting yet they order the serfs to hover closer so they can catch this boy.

Upon reaching the new panicked boy two guards go strong-arm him or supposedly try to when the boy frees his right leg and kicks one of the guard's arm away and nearly connects a punch in the face of the second one! Not taking chances, the guards finally overpower the young boy, taking him into a hold and ordering the hover pad head to the blast door near the side of the building. Herman hears the door hissing, turning around the see the young lady vanished behind the corner.

"M'lady! Wait!" Herman shouts, running after the girl.

* * *

Reaching a large room filled with gear and many other vehicles the Young lady sees a dozen guards holding the dirt-covered boy with a shock collar stick. The boy sitting on his buttocks on the ground with dirt and ash dirtied hair, not telling what color his hair is nor can she see his eyes for his bangs are covering his face. His hair is only reaching slightly over his ears, being unbelievably messy and dirty. Herman finally finds his way to the young lady, panting gently he goes to stand guard near the lady.

"What is the meaning of this ruckus here?" A strong voice comes from the other side of the hangar, a man in business suit and cane walks to the scene.

"Lord!" One of the guards shouts, bowing with everyone else in the hangar before lifting his head.

"We found this Filthy rat all tangled up near the young lady Valerie's window My lord, we went to capture him here Lord." He informs, tucking the collar stick and making the boy fall on his side before lifting him with the stick to stand.

The young girl, Valerie, looks at the boy and the way he was being treated. Not wanting to open her mouth before her father speaks. The Lord takes long strides towards the soot and ash covered boy, looking down at him, he leans closer.

"Who might you be Hiver?"He asks with a questioning tone, taking hold of the young boy's chin and raising his gaze to meet his own.

Two crystal green emeralds gaze back strongly for someone so young, Valeria gasping at the exotic green eyes, but still being silent at the sideline. The young boy, on the other hand, holds his arms on his side, looking up before shaking his chin free, making few guards raise their guns. A hand stops their arms, The Lord has a small, amused smirk on his hard-edged face while looking down at the boy with a raised brow.

"Lewi, I am called Lewi..." Lewi says with a small, young boyish tone. His voice holding the same strength what his eyes have.

Chuckling then laughing, the Lord wipes few tears from his eyes, his hard features easing into a relaxed pose. Raising his arm forward towards the boy.

"I am Lord Augustus Third, What made a young bottom hiver climb this up may I ask Lewi?" Augustus asks, holding his arm steadily for the boy.

Lewi eyes the extended hand with stink eyes, not trusting this man, but still goes to shake Augustus's hand. Lord shaking firmly and then clasping his hands behind his back and stepping back with a nod. Lewi looks around with wary eyes before answering to Augustus.

"I wanted to climb up... To see the sun." Lewi says with a small voice, with something akin to embarrassed hid in it maybe?

Valeria gazes at Lewi with wonder, she has only a few times met other kids, and not ever has she seen young hiver like him. She felt a strong need to uncover this mystery that stood not far from her, this crystal green-eyed boy is.

"See the sun... That my boy is something odd from someone so young as you." Augustus says, his voice holding no ill will or sneer, something that Lewi waited from the upper hiver.

Staring at the man, Lewi looks around again, his eyes landing on Valeria, first time seeing someone close to his age he peers at her, tilting his head curiously. He looks at the collar stick-wielding guardsman, who at the moment seems to be at a loss for his Lords actions for the so-called hiver rat. The Lord motions for the guards to stand ease, the collar stick coming off now. Lewi rubs his neck and throat, feeling small bruises forming there, nothing he can't take, he has many bruises around his legs and arms too, but they never stay long or hurt as they heal fast for some reason, something that he has just accepted as something unnormal in him. He keeps his eyes on the young girl, who in trade is looking back at him with her steel-blue eyes, noting her pristine fair, unblemished skin not sickly pale like his skin is where the dirt or ash doesn't cover him. He then does something odd, he waves shyly at the young girl.

Shock and something akin to giddiness fills Valeria's chest, waving slightly back at the odd boy and smiling back at his shy wave. She turns to look at her father, who has completive face and hand stroking his chin, clearly thinking something fully he snaps his fingers, looking around.

"Serfs, set up a table and give full cleaning for Lewi here, he is to be treated as a guest, no questions." He informs, turning around and walking off leaving a dozen guards gaping like fishes before the start moving about.

Lewi stands there, blinking few times before few men and women come to take him away, guiding him along with dozen small questions towards somewhere inside the spire. Being escorted through tens of different corridors and sudden turns, Lewi nearly loses his sense of direction, why in someone's name this place has so many turns!? Deciding to peer around, he notices a dozen paintings, small statues. Useless show of wealth really, what happiness something as a painting could bring when warm food and real bed these Upperhivers can have, why waste it on statues? Truly something that cannot be figured out yet. Soon the serfs get Lewi to a white-tiled room with water hoses and pipes, few circular baths and rack of towels... Few of the serfs go around, starting to place buckets and few brushes near the edge of the biggest bath. One serf, stern-looking woman comes to Lewi, looking him over.

"Hmmm... Yes yes, we need to scrub and wash you thoroughly otherwise you remain dirty." She says, snapping her fingers for the work to commence.

"Wha-!?" Lewi asks out intelligently, not having time to react to the arms and hands that take off his clothes, dumb him in the warm bath and start brushing his hair clean.

"Hey! I can wash my hair myself!" Lewi cries out, but not able to fight off the steel-like arms of the stern bull of a woman.

Washing Lewi's head, then cleaning the sope off his head, all the dirt and ash being cleaned away the young boy's hair color stands there. Many of the serfs stop to look at the color of his hair, Golden brown and shines in the light of the room.

"Nonsense, the Lord ordered us to clean you Young mister, behave." The stern woman says, starting to clean his upper body while two other clean his lower parts...

Lewi stays quiet, red-faced there while others clean his body from the dirt and ash... Nearly boiling over from the embarrassment He sits there. The serfs then stand away, letting Lewi stand up when he is given a big, soft towel! Lewi nuzzles into it while drying himself, earning few coos from the female serfs, few of them whisper about something and giggle.

"Right then, here are your clothes. After you dress in them you will be escorted to the dinner table to dine with the Lord and young Lady. Remember to behave, act civilly as you can. We know that you are underhiver, but you must still have manners." The scary, stern bull woman lectures Lewi, who nods fiercely before turning towards the clean clothes.

Taking a white plain long-sleeved shirt and inspecting it, Lewi dresses into it, marveling how clean and soft it feels, though slightly too big for him, the sleeves going further than his arms go. Slipping into a brown, little bit more fitting pants, but stopping to stare at the shoes... Something he has never used. Turning to look up at the stern woman with a meek gaze.

"Do I have to wear those shoes...?" He asks gently, hiding the lower part of his face with his too-big sleeves.

The woman stares at the boy, but! She falters, sighing heavily.

"You can go barefooted now that your feet are clean, well then, chop-chop, dinner is waiting." The woman hurries Lewi along with one man, who guides him towards the maze of the spire.

* * *

Lord Augustus was at impassive, the choice to take the boy in for a sudden dinner and even clean him, provide him with clean clothes was an impulsive choice mostly. Turning to look out of his office where he went to wait for the dinner to be set and for Lewi to be cleaned, he sighs, looking out towards the most massive spire in the Hive City of Armadas he can't shake the odd feeling he got from touching the young underhiver, feeling of... Warmth, odd, but the non-unpleasant feeling had washed over him, getting him curious, something that he has not ever felt from anyone. Odd, a mystery indeed that he must solve.

Turning to look at the brown gold inlaid table at the center of his office room, walking closer to tap a few buttons when a holo screen appears there. Whirling through few reports he comes to an article, old finding that his Rogue trader friend had given him for free, something the Trader didn't see as worthy to have around. Starting to read through it, he comes to a part he has skimmed over... Hmmm, why not. He presses the part, zooming it and starting to read the text along with his finger following.

_Born of Dark places _

_Child of Fate shall be born_

_Eyes what shine guide the lost_

_Will of Unbreakable scale, Fate of an Ages_

_The Child of Hope shall be born in the World_

_Weep for your salvation, Weep for hope! Weep for ALDAR_

Slowly finishing through the text, that seems to be some prophecy... Of Dark places, Eyes that shine... Turning to look out the window again with many new thoughts whirling in his mind.

"By Emperor... Guide me towards the just.."

* * *

Stepping into a massive, warm looking room with a large, long table at the middle that is filled to the brim with different kinds of food, snacks, and drinks. Lewi blinks, gulping slowly at the sight. His gaze then finds the young girl, Valeria sitting at one of the chairs near the table.

"Ah!" She slides down from her chair, making her way to stand in front of Lewi.

"Greetings, my name is Valeria!" She says with a bright, beaming smile.

Blinking again, Lewi stares at the girl, who is standing at the same height of five feet, eyes on the same line. Taking another look, he finds that she is wearing small shoes with fur on them...

"Hi.." He answers back, with a slightly unsure voice, which is not missed by the girl.

Grabbing Lewi's hand, Valeria pulls him towards the table, making him nearly trip, but managing to follow the leading girl.

"Come, sit with me until father comes, then we can eat, you must be hungry, you can eat as much as you want with us!" She says out with a giddy voice, letting Lewi take a seat and hopping back on her own and smiling at the boy.

Lewi nods shyly not following fast enough at the speed Valeria speaks, his bangs covering most of his face before he wipes them away. Now that his hair is clean, Valeria marvels at the quality of his hair... Goldern brown, messy and thick strands that curl and seem to have their wild way, a total opposite to her own straight, middle back reaching blonde hair. Staring at his hair, she extends her hand to touch one strand of golden-brown hair, making Lewi jump away slightly with wary eyes.

"I just wanted to test how your hair feels." She says with a warm smile, blowing away the small fear Lewi had in him from a sudden try to touch his head.

Leaning now back closer, He lets her touch his head and hair. Valeria lets out a small breath of fascination, his hair feels so soft and bushy... Like locks of finest fur and silk. She doesn't notice that while she muses her thoughts, her fingers start to stroke his hair and scalp, making Lewi gasp slightly and close his eyes from the odd warm feeling coming from the action of the young girl. Unknown to the two young kids, the Lord had reached the room but had seen what was going on and decided to stay quiet and watch with a small smirk. Musing in his mind, the boy must be quite an attention-starved it seems and my girl seems to grow like his hair. Chuckling, alarming to the kids of his presence he walks closer to the table and sits opposite of the two young ones.

Jumping slightly from the sound of her fathers' chuckle, cheeks tinted with red Valeria looks away from Lewi, her hands clasped on her lap. Lewi, on the other hand, blinks, staring at the lord and then at the food, having heard that they can eat when he comes. Augustus seeing the look Lewi was giving his food, smiles.

"Feel free to start eating, the food is for eating now staring." He says with a small amused smirk playing on his lips.

Lewi, only wasting a beaming smile and fast nod starts to eat the first thing he knows what is on the table, circular bread with something creamy on it that tastes salty and oily in a good way. Stuffing his face full of the bread, earning a chuckle again from the lord and giggle from Valeria who had started to eat with utensils her portion of food. Wolfing through the bread Lewi seems to grow more alive in their eyes, gaining happier smile and healthier look in his eyes he turns to look at the bowl filled with many vegetables and meat that he has never seen. He turns to look at his sides, trying to think about how to eat it without making a big mess... Valeria noticing this jumps at the chance, taking hold of a spoon and his hand.

"You use this like this to eat the food, here I'll show you!" She guides the spoon to his mouth, Lewi looking slightly flushed before the food touches his mouth.

Something can be seen opening in the mind of the young boy, starting to eat the soup, only slightly dirtying his white shirt with the soup making the stern eyed woman at the back stare at him, Lewi not noticing her for being too shocked at how good the food tastes. Augustus smiles at the eagerness the boy eats, at least he can eat, taking his fork and knife he starts to sample his own laser grilled steak with low, calm movements, not in a hurry at all like the younger male is. After finishing the soup, Lewi attacks at the steak placed near him, seemingly eating for few years of worth there and then. Valeria seems to have fallen into deep thought, idle looking at Lewi, then at his father. Deciding to get answers for herself soon.

Augustus notices her look, nodding slightly and wiping his mouth clean.

"Lewi, you can eat as much as you want, I will be going to see a few things with Valeria here. When you are finished, the serfs will guide you to your room for the night, no need to worry much." The Lord says to the young boy with a calm tone, standing up and walking with Valeria elsewhere.

Lewi looks at their fleeing forms, then back at his food. Shrugging he continues destroying the steak.

* * *

Walking behind her father, Valeria stops still, making Augustus turn around to peer at her with asking eyes.

"What are you doing father here? Why are you going this far for Lewi?" She asks with a small amount of heat in her voice, something that doesn't go unnoticed from Augustus.

Turning to fully look at his daughter with a passive gaze, he looks over her before answering.

"I have a feeling, call it a hunch that the boy there is someone important, or will be someone important. I want to see what he brings along, what I could profit from him and maybe gain. With someone like him, who at so young age could climb and even survive toxins in the air at the height of many hundred meters high. He scaled spires without any gear, just his arms, and feet. He doesn't seem to be even ill or disease-ridden, like many from the Underhive are. That tells us that boy isn't normal." He says with a calm tone, laced with curiosity and steel.

Valeria looks at his father in a small amount of shock, now thinking over what he said, all of it sounds so unbelievable, but she then closes her eyes slightly at him.

"Well, we hold him here?" She asks gently.

Augustus nods, turning to walk away.

"I will tomorrow propose him an adoption to our family, go take care of him, daughter, he is sleeping in your room." The lord informs before turning around a corner and vanishing to his own way.

**Hope you all will likes this, feel free to review and even give me character ideas for this story! Also a spot for a beta reader is open! Please do PM if you are interested!**


	2. Chapter 2, The Dream and The Fall

**Thank you for your reviews! Without much else to say here from me, other than the story will be set just a few years before the 13th Black Crusade, so there will be Papa smurf and Abaddon the Armless too in one or two points in the story, but most other characters and OC's. Also, there will be many things from the fan show made by Alfabusa, What if the emperor had texted to speech devices here maybe, also note that this story is heavily non-canon at points, a lot of things from other games, shows or anime. All rights and things belong to their rightful owners!**

* * *

Burning worlds, ash, and fire. Those were everywhere the eye could see. The Galaxy was aflame, massive pyre that cleansed every living thing from the face of all creation. Amidst all this, someone stood with a gleaming crimson blade, sword fully made from one piece of some form of a crystal with living fire dancing inside of it, making it seem _alive_. The person standing there was still, the wind only making his red locks of hair whirl and dance in it gently, being the only sound among the burned plains. On the head of this person sat shining Crown made from leaves, atop a mop of unruly red hair, his ears were long, sharp-pointed, not like normal Eldar ears. These were long and pointing at the sides making him look a lot more out of a Fairy story. The Flames danced across his muscled body, forged and tempered by Eons of War, mapped by many scars from all kinds of weapons, made or natural.

Both of his forearms held metal like tattoos, Red and Gold serpent-like creatures with manes of molten rivers of gold, crimson scales with golden fangs and talons, eyes like the blazing evening sun from ancient times long forgotten. Mythical beasts long thought dead and erased by the long march of Time. These markings made him seem like something not from the known world, nor the power he radiated. It was suffocating, making the earth still tremble from it, The air shake and the very existence nearly bow down. Only one thing could justify this, Person- No. _This Creature._ This being was a God, Beings of unlimited power and capable of scaling the whole world with a wave of their hand. This being only stood there, silently staring at the burning world, but something told that this wasn't his doing, no something else had done this all.

Ripple in the air warned of the coming, coming off something horrible nearing closer. This being whirled around with his crystal sword held at his side ready. Not far from him Three figures walked closer, Power surging from them, Hatred, Death, Change. The Maelstrom of Chaos was coming closer to this only being now, not covering from fear nor bowing down to these Mighty, Horrible beings. The first one stood forward, Black magma veined arm pointing at this only beacon of Light in a burned and dark world.

**"Your Time has come, Aldar, This is your last time to admit defeat and Bow down before us or you will DIE!" **This figure roared with waves of hatred coming off from every word spewing out his mouth. The second figure covered by swarms of flies and miasma of Death crept to the Right of Him.

**"Death and Plague** **have taken your worlds, your people and soon it will take the life out of your Children, bow to us and We will cease all this, bow to us and the Pain of all will end..."** This thing lurred out from the filth-ridden pestilent mouth, halting at the left of Aldar who stood silently, two Blue orbs piercing them and holding no Fear.

The third figure, whirling mass of forms, Chaos made into a body of a person just walked to Aldar's right side. Chuckling with an ever-changing tone he waved his arm carelessly in the air. Aldar changing his gaze towards him, keeping his proud stance. This moment was Light and Dark, Chaos and Order, Life and Death whirling in the air. The ground was still, air silent and no sound other than now softly humming crystal sword giving sound to this dark world. Raising his eyes higher, taking one step forward Aldar spoke with a voice thundering with raw power.

**"You three think I will bow down now, after all these _Eons_ of War and useless killing? These long years of anger and sorrow. You three started this long time ago... You destroyed whole worlds, made many races go extinct for what? For the simple reason as I never joined your conquest for CHAOS!? Who hunted my race for countless years, killed our young and weak, our brothers and sisters... I might be the Last standing Dragon of this Galaxy... But, there will always come a new one, this is what I will leave behind! An ever-growing Legacy! You will never end my bloodline! My Will, MY POWER WILL ALWAYS BE REBORN TIME AND TIME AGAIN TO FACE YOUR DARKNESS! THIS IS WHAT I SWEAR! ALDAR FORASS!" **He roared, dashing forward with a flaming sword and tidal wave of power surging behind him.

The World exploded in a torrent of power, engulfing the whole Creation made by the Old Ones.

* * *

Lewi woke up with a start, sweat pouring off his bare skin and breath coming out in sharp intakes of air, hungrily grasping for it. Looking around the darkroom and after a string of muttered profanities, the lights of the room slowly wake. Pulling his hand up from the button next to his bed, just awoken boy rubs his eyes. Looking at the large, full-body mirror across the brown wood painted room. From it looks back just awoken boy himself, but there have been some changes after few years of living in his new... Home.

First, the most notable change is the overall clean and better taken cared mop of a lush golden brown mane-like hair on his head, reaching past his chin and being in one quite impressive bed hair mode clearly in the need of a comb right about now. Yawning and rolling off the soft bed landing on his feet the now fifteen-year-old Lewi scratches his stomach, lifting the quite large long-sleeved shirt he usually enjoys to wear when not forced into more formal clothing or into combat training, those sure are quite form-fitting and in the formal part tight, overly so in his opinion. Suddenly like getting shocked, he remembers part of the odd dream he saw, truly odd and slightly... Worrisome for a reason he can't find an answer for.

Sighing loudly and running his fingers through his hair keeping his bangs up showing his eyes more. Smiling slightly while looking at the two nearly shining emerald orbs, just barely seeing the innumerable patterns in them, like a starmap he had once seen when introduced to the concept of space travel one day, exciting stuff for the lower hive born boy! Looking at his own eyes he remembers the dozens of comments and glances people do while thinking he doesn't notice, the whispered and out loud said words about them. Never really kind nor hurtful words, just words about how odd and unnatural looking they were. They aren't odd... They are normally colored in his opinion and even his great and wise friend had said that green is normal eye color among humans!

Thinking of his friend Valeria, the door to his room slides open with a hiss, heralding the coming of the She who loves tea. As if tempting fate she walks into the room holding a small tray with two porcelain cups painted with red and blue whirls and steam rising from them. She looks around the room and notices the Young boy she was looking for standing there with just awoken look in his eyes and only in brown shorts and that overly large white shirt on... Typical for him she muses in her mind. Walking past him silent she places the tray on the small table there while Lewi just slowly turns to look at her rubbing his eye.

Valeria sighs while turning again to look at the boy, placing her hands on her hips and tapping her silk shoed foot on the floor, not the proper way to show oneself as a noble, but Lewi knows better than to note that out now of all times, this was a delicate moment in their usual morning routine for the past five years.

Thinking back on the first night in the Spire of Lord Augustus, that line of thought is brutally ended by a loud, gut-wrenching sigh from the two years older teen.

"You never change, do you? Five years and every morning I come here I find you staring yourself from the mirror... Don't make that face Lewi you know that your outlook is perfectly normal and even dare I say good looking, you should know how many times father has to say that you aren't for sale to some Playgirls collection..." The older teen talks, not letting Lewi rebut anything between, pouting at her only in silence not even trying puppy eyes, it stopped working year or two ago, the reason might be that he has grown now a head taller than Valeria.

Valeria being nearly five feet and half tall, where Lewi stands somewhat over six feet already, his growth rate has increased a lot after last year. His body already has quite appreciated muscle mass from his upsurge of growth by puberty kicking and the training he has been offered and of course real food he has been giving every day, the clear signs that food is the real part here. Lewi sighs, letting the hem of his shirt fall.

"Can't help it, you know how I work with habits, they stuck hard and long for me Vali." He comments to the small rant, his voice still soft after five years.

Taking one of the teacups and sitting on the edge of his bed, Lewi looks at Vali, she taking her cup of tea and sitting on the only chair in the room all proper.

"So what's the schedule we follow today?" Lewi asks while taking a long sip from the tea, noting that it tastes rather sweet this morning... Huh, might be that honey she talked about a few weeks ago...

"Today we have quite a special day I must say, a meeting is happening today among the lower nobility here and our halls have been chosen for it. Few visitors are coming for it today, but most worthy of note is a Rogue Trader! Been a while since Trader came to Armadas. You remember who they are and why it's important that you act with manners Lewi." Vali speaks, sipping her tea at the end while taking out a holopad, checking it before nodding and placing it away.

Lewi listens with a calm look on his face, one that turns into excited once the name Rogue Trader is said! That's a rare thing indeed for these men and women are quite rare even if there are many going around the galaxy. Downing his tea and standing up.

"I think it's then a good time for me to slide into the showers if you don't have more to say," Lewi speaks, pulling his shirt off his torso and walking through a small door and shutting it behind him.

"Wait!" Vali shouts out, quickly hopping up and taking out a second holopad and placing it on the bed.

"Father told me to give you this, as you broke your last one during training..." She says with a haughty sigh, trekking out the room.

Lewi looks at the new pad, chuckling.

"Well, that's handy."

* * *

After showering and getting into more formal clothing Lewi walks down the long halls of the spire mansion with quick steps not looking forward, but not getting lost. Rounding a corner he nearly walks into a guardsman with green cargo pants and black shirt.

"Oof! Boy, you sure walk hard, what's the hurry lad?" The man says, quickly grabbing Lewi's arm and hauling him up mid-fall, laughing.

Blinking Lewi looks up at the guard's face, brown eyes with short black hair. Stepping back, hand moving behind his head to scratch it.

"Sorry Herman, just thinking about stuff," Lewi admits, arms falling to his side as he looks at his trainer.

Herman, One of the Main House guard captains. Standing at the impressive height of six feet six, the veteran guardsman sports a strong frame with a lasgun strapped to his right thigh and stun baton hanging from his belt. Herman laughs out loud again, placing his hands on his hips he looks at the young boy with a wide smile. Being the one taking care of Lewi's training the past five years, he has grown close to the boy seeing him like the kid he never was able to have.

"Well many of the more younger people and even few servants have been talking nonstop about the coming meeting today so no wonder your mind is filled with thoughts! Tell me, did you remember taking your gear last night and do you have a new holopad finally?" Herman asks, looking over Lewi's clothing.

Wearing green cargo pants like Herman with a black tight long-sleeved black shirt and brown combat boots, also his new holopad and a combat knife. Lewi pats both items on his belt nodding. All set and proper.

"All good, Vali brought me a new pad just this morning, got it looked over and powered fully for the day." Lewi nods, falling in line with Herman as they walk along the maze-like hallways of the manor.

"Good good," Sherman says.

They walk for a while, Herman asking about a few things from the younger man, asking nothing important as they make their way into a huge hall buzzing with activity. Servants and guards going around making sure that all is set for the day and meeting. Tables set and spaces cleaned with haste. Duo being greeted by the passing people a few saluting, getting a nod from Herman and quick salute back from Lewi. Even if Lewi wasn't part of the guard he was made to train to be able to fight by Lord Augusta's orders wanting Lewi not to be without means to defend himself and also give a good cover to the outside world that he is a recruit.

The great hall was twenty meters tall and fifty meters wide with white floor, brown walls and gray ceiling with doorways leading into different hallways around the semi massive spire mansion. Now the hall was fitted with tables for servings to the visitors coming soon, with a raised podium at one end of the room for speech. Nothing over the top, but proper for such an event. Hoping that it doesn't make some noble flip their ego-filled shit over not getting served everything with cheap gold. Overly wasting if you ask Lewi's opinion on the matter.

Sherman getting called to oversee few security details Lewi is left to stand at the center of all, looking around idle at the people busy making the room look good for the meeting he yawns quietly, flexing his legs and standing up on his toes few times he hops to walk towards the elevator, pressing the door shut, then moving his hand on his hip and numbering down few things, the doors of the lift shutting and cutting out the noise from the hall. The elevator lurching slightly as it starts moving up. Small music starting to filter out from a speaker the ride lasts about a few moments, enough to make Lewi look at the doodle on the floor, still wondering why no one has erased it... Oh well, somethings will always remain a mystery.

Shrugging just when the doors of the lift open, with a hiss the breeze of the outside air hit his face as he steps out on the highest roof landing pad he has access to Lewi, looking around, noting the darkness only broken by the spotlights of the other spires and moving ships. Making quick way to the edge of the landing pad Lewi peers forward, looking at the massive spire in the far horizon.

The biggest spire of hive city Armadas, outfitted with a space lift and shuttle bay for smaller ships and landing shuttles to port down, only legal access point via air and space travel to this hive city. Land travel on this planet was not heavily common, rarer as the world was a feral world with only one hive city. What Lewi has learned of his home planet was that it was once a thriving Knight world! But during the Long Night just before the Great Crusade the world fell to a civil war, the Knight House falling and only ruins of it remain in the jungle scape that claimed it back. The Fauna of the planet drove its human population into one spot where the last city stood. After a time the city grew into a hive city, providing slaves and recruits to a few passing fleets of Imperial Guard regiments.

Having ever seen what the world looks outside the dark hive city walls, even if longing for it Lewi has only read from data books and such after Val taught him how to read, write and count. It was hard for him, but once he got the hang of it all he has spent much of his alone time reading through all he has been able to get his hands on, even if a lot was branded heresy or terminated by the local Adeptus Arbitus and The Holy Inquisition. The history of his home planet and what happenings were recorded from the expansive galaxy out there. After a few minutes of pondering and simple staring the pad on his belt vibrates, informing that there was a message to him.

Hooking it up and pressing it on he sees a message from Valeria, telling him to get his buttocks down from the roof and into the hall. The visitors are soon here! Muttering about wandering thoughts he places the pad back on his belt and turns to walk into the elevator.

* * *

A short ride down with mind-numbing music the doors of the lift open and Lewi walks out into the cleaned and set hall, seeing Herman speaking with Vali. Both turning to see him walk out from the elevator Vali places her hands on her hip.

"There you are, though you were gazing the horizon again, no matter you ready?" She asks after a shake of her head during the quick walk to meet Lewi at the midpoint of the hall. Hands moving up to comb his hair little bit, wipe off cloth over his face and smoothening of his clothes she nods.

"Will do for now." Nodding she looks at Lewi with sudden long gaze, making said boy lift his brow at her.

"Alright, Vali?" Lewi asks with a small hint of concern shown in his soft voice. "Nothing of worry over your head Lewi, just thinking..." She retorts rubbing her chin. Lewi nodding slowly. "If you say so."

Turning to look over Vali's head Lewi sees Herman saying something into his military-grade Vox speaker, a frown on his face.

"Kids, there is news about something happening in the shuttle bay, I will go check it up quick." He waves his hand, quick walking without another word into hallways, the sound of combat boots hitting the metal floor growing quiet.

Both Lewi and Vali lift an eyebrow, turning in tandem to look at each other and shrug, which was highly unusual both think at the same time.

"That was odd, don't you think?" Vali makes their shared thoughts vocal, looking at the taller youngster, Lewi nodding. "Its... Wonder what is happening there?" Vali answering Lewi with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"It must be something out of the norm for Herman to be called to check it, our guards are all veteran PDF or Guardsman, they aren't greenhorns that's for sure," Vali says, both leaving their thoughts to go around as they walk together towards one of the corners with benches, sitting down near each other.

Being only them now in the huge silent hall Vali sighs, relaxing her noble look and leaning her head on Lewi's shoulder, looking at the room. Lewi settles down too, letting Vali lean her head better there he looks at the ceiling lights, his emerald eyes looking thoughtful. Both teens stay quiet just trying to get last bits of calming silence and only each other near. Only a few knowing even inside the manor that Vali and Lewi were close, more than best friends, but not there yet. They still hold each other closely. Valeria, or mostly referred Vali by Lewi not having any friends outside few older servants greatly grew to like having Lewi close, who himself had spent starting years of his life alone in the hazardous underhive, fastly growing to regard Vali closer than anyone else, Herman coming fast second as a father figure.

Smiling at the thought Lewi looks at Vali, her straight blonde hair, near silvery going down to her lower back to her Steel blue eyes. Admiring her unblemished skin, not like his body covered by faint scars from his time down the hive. Always having though that only beautiful thing he had seen was this half-broken statue of a nameless saint he had seen standing outside an underhive bar... Smiling more he looks at her, Vali glancing up at him, noticing him looking at herself she blushes faintly poking his side.

"What are you looking at?" She asks with a quiet voice, still glancing at Lewi. "Just looking at you, thinking about five years back, nothing else." He responds, getting a nostalgic smile from Vali who gently huffs good naturally. "Always head in the clouds or past, you never change... Good, I like you more this way..." She says, leaning more against his growing strong frame. Lewi smiling bit more at her words and laughing slightly, leaning his head against the wall, his smile staying.

"Yeah... I never change nor will change, no worries about that Vali." He says after a moment of silence, making said person crack a wider smile.

The calm silence is broken by the blaring of an alarm, making both teens jump up with fright. Looking around Vali whips her pad up face paling as she looks at it. Lewi noticing this leans to look what reads there and sees from a security camera fight going on, lasgun fire shooting red lances of superheated light towards roughly armored studder wielding humans, wielding odd spiked armor with red marks under dark blue paint. The firefight is cut short by a massive, unnaturally fast hulking form suddenly rushes the guards from their flank, tearing into them when a stray lance of lasgun fire hits the camera, making the feed die.

"We must go now!" Lewi bellows out, grabbing hold of Vali's hand he rushes down the halls, Vali running behind him holding his hand and barely staying with his pace, but not complaining, They were under attack! Two teens rush down the hallways past panicking servants as the alarms blare. Rounding a corner when the blast door at the other side of the long corridor of doors is ripped open, a massive figure clad in hulking dark blue armor comes into the light, baroque armor with spikes, red accents, and skulls with presumably human skin stand there. Its helmet styled after a skull with red bat wings upon it. Cruel chuckle leaving its helmet at the sight of scared humans it strides forward, holding a bolt pistol in its right hand.

Without moments hesitation Lewi moves his arms around Vali's waist, hurling them both around the corner against the wall when the hallways explode into a panicked screaming and booming bolter fire as the Chaos space marine lets out bolt after bolt into the servants and hallway. The inhuman monster cackling with homicidal glee as it runs into the crowd. Using the opportunity Lewi holding Vali rushes just past the monster, not ready for it to turn with unnatural speed around, bolter aimed up.

"Die maggots!-" The words of the monster are drowned by the thunderous boom of a gun, rounds exploding against the torso and chest of the marine. Around the corner rushes squad of guards, Herman pumping shotgun he is holding and unloading the second shell into the monster as he rushes closer, roaring he lets out the third shell from meter close range making the traitor space marine crumple down, the armor-piercing rounds beating its monstrous armor and tearing apart both corrupt hearts.

Turning around Herman looks at the two teens shaking, quickly stepping close to check them. "You two alright, by the Emperor.." He mutters as both teens nod their heads. "We... We are fine, but what's happening!? Why are we getting attacked?" Vali asks with shaking voice, hugging Lewi with near-death grip. Grim look coming over Hermans otherwise friendly face. "Traitor heretics attacking us... We have gained reports about hive spanning cult uprising after Night Lord Warband made a sudden attack, we are half dark now..."

Those words make Vali pale more, letting out a strangled whimper she leans against Lewi more, who himself looks at the floor with a dark look not saying anything before, "Can we do something...?" He asks, lifting his emerald eyes to look at Herman, who sighs tiredly. "We have a shuttle in the private bay, it's guarded more and Lord is already there with most of the security force hunkered down... We just have to get there." Herman answers Lewi, moving to take a spare lasgun and pushing it into Lewi's arms who takes it with a stern look, nodding he checks the power on and safety off. Turning to look at Vali, who looks back with scared look Lewi manages a weak playful smile.

"Hey now... Don't fear, nothing going to happen to us..." He says, bonking his forehead against her, making her blink and calm down a little bit, embarrassed slightly, the guards with Herman chuckling at the sweet moment, even if everything was going dark and grim. "How dangerous the path to the hangar is, Herman?" Lewi asks, turning to face the older male with a steady gaze.

Herman seems to think for a moment, turning to look around a corner leading into a pathway of corridors and dark paths, now that half of the lights were killed by the cultist's sabotage units. Turning to face one of the doors and starting to jog, waving his arm for rest to follow. "We can reach it soon I think, we must just keep low and calm minds." He informs, walking turning into a light jog as he leads with a tactical flashlight under the barrel of his combat shotgun. After a long silent trek through the once safe home turned into bloody halls filled with horror and ever closing death the squad of guards with two child's reaches a hall when the silence is broken by a booming bark of an autogun, hitting one of the guards the Lewi's right square on the head, splattering blood, bone fragments and brain matter across the wall and floor.

"Shit! Take cover it's an ambush!" Herman roars out, shotgun shell exploding against the faraway furniture, making limbs and yells of pain echo as the corridor and half of the hall turn into a brutal firefight.

Pushing Val behind the safest looking wall Lewi turns around the corner, peering into the fight. Lifting his lasgun and taking a quick shot at the poking arm of a cultist, the red lance of ionized heat severing the arm from the elbow, bloody mist with a scream of pain and rage from the now one-armed cultist. Taking few more shots at the enemy firing at the guards and Herman Lewi rolls out of his cover behind a broken table back against it taking quick breaths he jumps back up, autogun bullet barely missing his leg he bolts towards the second pillar, aiming back at them and pulling the trigger in a quick pace, around five lances of red hit the pillars, one scoring the chest of a cultist, ending his life with a burned hole through the heart.

Sliding into the cover Lewi barely rolls away as the pillar explodes into a shower of wood and steel, his instincts flaring again he dashes across the room as the now brought autocannon fires at him! Running as fast as he can he reaches a corner, diving there with blind panic the ground behind him shattering and fragments flying around from the heavy shells of the anti-vehicle gun, hitting Lewi's side and cutting through skin drawing blood.

Hitting the floor after his dive Lewi whimpers, looking at his bleeding side he stands slowly up, biting his teeth he sees through the still going fight Herman with another guard pulling Val away through a doorway. Sighing and slumping against the wall, they got away... The boy thought. With a pained snarl, he stands up, turning around the corner to slowly walk towards the elevator there.

"I hope the roof is safe..."

* * *

After pained filled, slow pace Lewi got up the roof. Looking at the horrifying sight eyes wide.

"The sky... Is burning..."

The dark sky of Hivecity Armadas was burning, the many hundreds of spires all burning along with the now red sky. Distant sounds of guns and cannons firing fill the air as the whole hive city was one massive battlefield... Looking around Lewi sees a heavily armored shuttle make a break for the sky, going past the clouds... Falling backward, back hitting a wall Lewi chuckles weakly, knowing that shuttle was the private one. _"At least they got away...That's good... Hope they remember me..." _Darker thoughts filling the now silent boy as he looks at the burning sky. Feeling something warm trickling down his face he brings his fingers up, feeling hot tears there. Letting out a shuddering breath the young boy curls his knees up to his chest, holding his still bleeding side he whimpers, crying as the whole spire shakes.

"I... Don't... Want to be alone..." He whimpers out, looking towards the burning clouds, hoping... Begging for a shuttle to come for him! Wasn't he part of the family...? Or just a trophy... Crying now silently again the boy closes his emerald eyes. Waiting for the cold death takes him.

Eyes snapping open, a cry of pain and rage rips out from the boy as he fights to stand up, pain and bloodloss making him sway with each step. Limbing to the edge of the roof he looks down, seeing a familiar pipe going down the side of the spire the boy prepares his nerve. Kneeling and grabbing the edge of the roof, hanging his weight down he bites his teeth together, closing his eyes he lets go. Free-falling into a massive pipe he twirls around, sliding down the metal pipe banging and hitting against the sides with pained grunts he drops out from the pipe, dropping ten meters into a pile of something soft and still hard. Turning with a groan to look at his side Lewi let's out a gargling shout of fright. Looking back at him was the skinless human face, mangled beyond anything he rolls away, hitting the hard ground he moves to his knees, looking at the massive pile of corpses he had fallen upon... Retching and throwing up all that was in his stomach Lewi coughs, breathing with ragged intakes of air he stumbles up looking around.

The streets were filled with broken buildings, scrap, and corpses... There were so many piles of bodies with bloody letters in the side of the buildings, hanged corpses from spikes or wires. Holding his mouth Lewi starts to walk through the dark, slightly lid street as silent as he could manage, the years of living in the dark underhive coming back to him as he slung from shadow to a shadow. Stopping still and not even breathing at every sound the reached his ears... Crawling under a broken truck and stopping dead to his tracks. In front of him was a massive spike of metal, with runes and carvings on every space, bloody corpses tied to it with robed figures chanting around the pillar of sorts... Circles of blood glowing with low humming in the air. "_Something is wrong here... So, so wrong..." _Lewi thought, trying to look away, but not being able to, the pillar was drawing him closer... The humming growing louder in his head.

Taking a step closer as the runes started to glow from red to pinkish purple, the humming filling his head as the chanting grew more frantic, wilder!

As he took slow steps towards the pillar, his vision turning darker as only the whirling colors and humming was filling his mind... He was sure that there were voices, hushed whispers trying to reach him, but not loud enough for Lewi to understand the words spoken to him. Nearing the pillar now hands length away from it the young boy slowly lifts his hand against it. The runes starting to glow brighter as a tendril of pinkish energy started to crawl from the surface of the pillar, forming slowly into a shape of a slender arm. Transfixed, Lewi looks at the hand nearing his face.

A melodic voice sounds from every direction, humming into his ears. "_**Yes... You are HIM... Now you will be mine... Don't be afraid... I will take you to a better place, my dear little boy..**_" The words were whispered, filled with tantalizing power as they drew Lewi closer, the hand inches away from his cheek his mind filling with the image of a person... A woman was so beautiful with pinkish skin... And flowing snow-white hair... "_Better place...? I am scared... But why... Why does it feel so... Wrong..._" Eyes widening Lewi yells out, staggering back as if struck. "_NO!"_ He yells in his mind, turning around to run as the humming turns into wailing sirens of the dying. The glow turning violent as the boy runs away, not looking behind only trying to flee in blinding panic and feeling of strength snuffing terror.

Panting the boy crashes against a wall, kneeling and coughing with tears falling down his cheeks. "Why... Why does it have to be like this... Everything was fine..." The boy quietly talks to himself, slow sob forcing its way out of the boy as he hits the ground with his fist ignoring the dull bang of pain from it. After a moment of collecting himself, the nagging burning in his chest not letting him just curl up and wait for death come to take him, standing slowly up using the wall as the support he starts to move again through the wrecked streets of the Hive city.

Making his way towards some direction away from the pillar and...His now destroyed home spire Lewi treks forward, not stopping at any of the bloody runes and symbols made around the walls and ground, not even seeing anyone who could have made them and not staying to look for them. After a moment he reaches a Grav Train station, which was seemingly working still if the lights being on were any tell. Making his way over the street, hopping over a broken vehicle his bare feet hit the ground again, dashing forward and past the security scans straight towards where the Grav Train carts were held.

"Damnit..." There weren't any carts, that weren't broken or already taken away. Cursing more and turning to rummage through the supply cabinets for the working staff. Finding nothing worth to help him, taking his combat knife from his thigh and moving to pry open a panel, looking through the wires at a small manual twitch for the station leaving pay doors, getting one open. "There... Now I just have to clear it up on the tracks and run.."

Turning around and placing the knife back to its holster Lewi jogs to the door, grabbing hold of a ledge and pulling himself up along the side of it, scaling the door up to the tracks up fifty meters from the ground. After getting on the tracks with a brief scan of the surrounding area he nods, sprinting forward, looking at the signs and noting it was towards the outer wall... Thirty miles.

* * *

There wasn't any way to tell how much time had passed as Lewi pounded forward on the wide train track, only looking forward and breathing as his feet carried him fast away from the hellscape. Guessing that it must have been hours since he drank or ate anything, regretting not to place that water bottle on his belt when he left his room... No help with thinking about what could have been done differently, Lewi pushes forward. Nearing a stop and seeing the massive wall where to tracks went looming in front of him. Stopping with ragged pants drawn from him as his lungs worked hard to get oxygen into his body as his heart hammered away like a war drum. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, Lewi sets to move again, not running anymore as he jogs to the closed gate. Peering around not seeing a way to open it he hops up, grabbing a hold from the exterior of the massive ceremite and rocrete wall with his hands, starting to pull himself up while climbing the wall with frightening pace, his blood starting to pump faster as he made his way up towards the top of the wall and maybe way out from the death trap turned hellscape of a hive city.

Knowing from all the stories and logs that the outside world was even more dangerous than a hive city but willing to risk it. Whatever that was happening behind him in this city was worse than anything else, and instinctively knowing that death was not the worst for him if he stays any longer here. Reaching the top of the wall Lewi takes in the sight he has never seen before... It was a fast jungle landscape, nothing but jungle, massive trees, and colossal vines sprouting as far as the eye could see...

Taking a deep breath and glancing down the wall, seeing that there were only thirty or so meters drop down, "_Huh... It seems that the Hive city is sunken down more..._" Looking around and seeing a massive pipe pumping out water, clearly waste within it... But there was no other way, the outside of the walls were smooth and no ledges or such to take a good grip. Knowing that there was nothing anymore for him, but moving forward or dying Lewi took in a long breath, turning to look skyward when his breath stuck in his throat...

"The... Sun..." Gasping out stuck air, Lewi looked and saw the golden, warm rays of sunlight shining towards him, hitting his pale skin and warming his aching limbs. Letting out a strangled chuckled, with tears flowing out his eyes once again during the horrible day... "To see it finally... I dreamed I would have seen it with Val..." Lewi laments, wiping his eyes clean he looks down towards the pool of water, steeling his resolve and taking the jump.

The wind hitting his body as the stale air of the hive city changes quickly into the humid, rich oxygen-filled air... This was it.

Hopefully, the pool is not shallow...

* * *

**So there was this, sorry for the long wait! Hopefully, you like this, but sorry for the fast-moving pace, trying to get to a few things I want to write and add to this story!**


End file.
